dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Gunslinger
| Clip Size=*20 (4x5 bursts, base) *40 (4x10 bursts, ability) | Firing Period=*5s (base) *10s (ability) | Reloading Period=1.2s | Melee Damage=2/4 (crit) | Stars=170 | Bus Level=Any |Ability = Weapon fires twice as many bullets.}}Gunslinger is a prison guard specializing in mid-range combat. He is armed with a stockless MP5 and dressed in a khaki long sleeve prison guard uniform with a black tie, black pants, brown belt with a yellow buckle, and a black prison guard's cap. He is a star reward, obtained for free when players collect 170 stars. He is a shooter, meaning he shoots a weapon with a high rate of fire that excels at crowd control and dealing a lot of damage in quick bursts. Gunslinger fires his gun in four-round bursts up to five times before performing a relatively quick reload. Gunslinger moves at a very slow pace and can‘t hold up well in close quarters. His DPS is only moderate at best for a shooter class unit and, even though he can still be used for some early and, sometimes, mid-level stages to support melee units, it'll be essential to replace him with a better ranged unit. Most likely, by the time players have received Gunslinger from the star reward system, a bit of progress in the game has likely already been made, completing most of the earlier levels where his only perk may have been useful. Due to this, upgrading Gunslinger for the main game is not a very wise decision by the time he is earned, and the coins and items for upgrades would be better spent on another shooter unit such as Carlos or Sonya. Upon reaching level 13, Gunslinger's special ability can be unlocked, granting him an increase to how many bullets he can fire. Despite the ability in-game describing it as a "dual magazine," it would be more accurate to say that Gunslinger has an extended magazine as his ability simply allows him to fire for twice as long, increasing how often he can shoot before finally reloading. He will fires his gun in four-round bursts up to ten times instead of five with the same reload speed. While it greatly improves his support capabilities by increasing his firing period, it does not address the issues of Gunslinger's atrocious movement speed and fairly lackluster performance as a shooter unit in general. In addition, this ability will rarely see full use, as in order for Gunslinger to fire his gun empty, he must be targeting a very tanky enemy, preferably without interruptions from other enemies to pull his focus away from them. In League, Gunslinger is heavily unviable in almost all levels of Skirmish due to his poor health, very slow movement speed, lack of resistances, and only moderate DPS even with his special ability unlocked. Although he has a low courage cost, the same is also true for Carlos. Players are better off using Carlos in Gunslinger's place as he has much better DPS than him and slightly better stats. At best, he will serve as a decent ranged unit to use in early low-level skirmishes if no other options are available. Gunslinger has an alternative skin called "Rebel." It can appear in the Military Kit Shop as a random offer and costs 300 money. Pros * Low courage cost. * High rate of fire. * Double ammo (special ability). Cons * Long preparation time. * Very low base health. * Very slow. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Tipsy upon death. Trivia * Gunslinger is one of the five Jailers, the others being Sniper, Guard, Willy, and Jailer. * Gunslinger's description is a quote by Douglas MacArthur. * Before update 2.7.0, Gunslinger had to be purchased with coins. The bus had to be level 7, and his price was 1,750 coins. Category:Units Category:Shooter Category:Stars Reward